


Pumpkin Muffins

by Jaymieleigh80



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sweet, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymieleigh80/pseuds/Jaymieleigh80
Summary: Cyrus and TJ each spend the Thanksgiving Holiday at home with their respective families. Cyrus can’t help but surprise his boyfriend with dessert though...cuteness ensues!
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Pumpkin Muffins

Cyrus checked his watch one last time, quickening his pace. As he reached the corner of the block, he pulled his jacket tighter around his frame and shifted the small sack he was carrying in his grasp. 

When he arrived in front of his destination, he paused and glanced up at the window on the left side of the second story. The blinds were shut, but there was a warm light spilling out around the edges of the window and he could tell by the shadows of movement that his boyfriend was in his room. Perfect. 

He climbed the small flight of steps to the Kippen’s front porch, but instead of knocking he pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message. 

/Hey...how was dinner?/

It took only a moment for TJ to respond.   
/Teej <3: hey you! It was good, what about you?/ 

/Good, overwhelming and a million people as always, but good. Also...I’m on your front porch./

/Teej <3: What? Hang on, I’m coming./

Moments later the front door flew open and TJ appeared, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay?” 

Cyrus couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m fine. I just missed you. I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving!”

TJ’s face immediately softened, and he grabbed a hoodie from the hook inside before stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

Cyrus smiled softly when he realized TJ had clearly just gotten out of the shower. His hair was damp, and he was wearing his glasses in lieu of his usual contacts. This was his favorite version of his boyfriend...soft, calm, relaxed. It made his heart stutter in his chest just to look at him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just wanted to surprise you.” Cyrus smiled sheepishly. “Surprise!” 

TJ let out an amused breath and sat down on the bench next to the front door. He patted the spot next to him, and Cyrus sat, pressed up against TJ’s side. 

TJ immediately moved to put his arm around Cyrus and pulled him close. “I missed you too. I’m glad you came by, I haven’t seen you since Monday. Too long in my opinion.”

Cyrus nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry I ruined date night on Tuesday by getting sick,” he grumbled. 

TJ kissed Cyrus’ temple. “It was a bummer, but you needed rest. You’re feeling better now yeah?” 

“Yeah, just stuffy.” 

“Good,” TJ murmured. 

Cyrus turned ever so slightly to look at his boyfriend. “Thanksgiving with your family was good? How did your “not coming out” strategy work?”

TJ laughed softly. “I mean, it was fine. The only conversation I had about it was with my cousin Evan. We’ve always been decently close, he’s a year older than me. We were hanging out in my room playing video games and it was my turn, so he was looking at the pictures on my desk and over my bed. I finished up and turned to find him staring at me, holding the picture of you and I kissing on Buffy’s couch at our last movie night.”

Cyrus cooed. “I love that picture!”

TJ laughed. “Me too. It’s my new favorite. Anyway, he’s just staring at me holding our picture. So I’m like ‘Can I help you?’ And he says ‘You’re GAY?!’ So I looked at him all chill and said ‘yeah, so?’”

Cyrus was giggling now. “I love this. This is exactly how it should be. Keep going.”

“So then he looks at me all hurt and says ‘And you didn’t tell me?’ I thought for a minute and then said ‘Are you straight?’ He looked at me all confused and was like ‘yeah...why?’”

Cyrus was grinning ear to ear now. “I know where this is going oh my gosh, you’re awesome Teej!”

TJ snuggled him closer at the comment, but continued with his story. “And I said ‘why didn’t you tell me?’ all serious like. He was like ‘there was nothing to tell, what do you mean?’ I just stared at him for a minute, and then the lightbulb went on. He was like ‘oh okay, I get it. I guess that makes sense. Do my mom and grandma know?’ I just shrugged at him, and told him my mom had probably said something to them by this point. I think it finally clicked with him that I don’t care if people know I’m gay or not, I personally don’t need to come out over and over again.”

“I’m so proud of you Teej, that’s such a cool way to handle it. We shouldn’t have to “come out” if we don’t want to. We should just be able to “be” without a lot of fanfare if that’s what’s comfortable. 

TJ was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “You helped me get here. Helped me to understand that I’m not ashamed of being gay, I just don’t feel the need to come out to most people. My parents, Andi, Buffy, Marty and Jonah were it for me. No one else has really earned that kind of importance in my life. But you reminded me that however I wanted to approach all of this was okay.”

“I’m glad you’re comfortable with who you are. We all deserve to feel that way,” Cyrus whispered. “Then what happened?”

TJ laughed. “Then he asked if you were my boyfriend or just ‘some guy’.”

Cyrus let out a peal of laughter at this. “Definitely just ‘some guy’, you player you.”

“Right?! I told him I wasn’t a ‘some guy’ kind of guy, that yes, you were not only my boyfriend of almost 5 months, but my best friend too. Then he put his arm around me, said ‘cool man’, stole the controller out of my hand and then proceeded to kick my ass at Mario Kart.” 

“That’s awesome babe, I’m so happy everything went down the way it did, on your terms.”

“Did you just call me babe?” TJ asked, delight shining in his green eyes. 

Cyrus flushed pink to the tips of his ears - how had he let that slip? “Did I? I didn’t even notice. Umm...sorry?”

“No! Don’t apologize! I think I kinda love it. It’s sweet.”

Cyrus smiled sheepishly. TJ could make him feel giddy, his chest bursting with adoration without even trying. 

“Well then maybe I’ll make it a thing,” he replied coyly, his confidence buoyed by TJ’s reaction. 

TJ laughed softly and looked down at the hand in his lap for a moment. When he looked up and met Cyrus’ eyes his expression was filled with warmth. “You’re cute you know that?” 

“I do. You tell me far more often than I deserve. And you, Mr. Kippen, are devastatingly handsome. So we make a good pair.” God he’d missed this boy and their sweet, flirtatious banter. Maybe one day, a bit further into their relationship being apart for two days wouldn’t feel like an eternity, but at this point everything was so new and overwhelming and just so plain amazing that any length of time felt like torture. He knew rationally that he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

TJ removed his arm from around Cyrus’ shoulder and turned towards him slightly, nodding to the bag sitting next to the brunette on the bench. “Whatcha got there Underdog?”

Cyrus had almost forgotten. “Oh! I brought you Thanksgiving dessert! Here!” He thrust the bag into TJ’s hands. 

A wide grin spread across TJ’s face. “I love how quickly you learned that the way to my heart is through my stomach Cy. What is it?”

“Homemade pumpkin cream cheese muffins,” Cyrus replied proudly. “I thought they were fitting, for obvious reasons. They’re amazing, if I do say so myself. Did you have pumpkin pie tonight already?”

TJ nodded in the affirmative. 

“Good, then wait and have them with coffee in the morning. I’ll be waiting eagerly by my phone for compliments,” he said cheekily. 

The blonde chuckled. “Okay, fair enough. Thank you Cy, you’re the best.”

“Of course. It was a good excuse to see you,” Cyrus replied. 

TJ smiled softly at this. “Permission to be ridiculously cheesy for a sec?”

Cyrus’ eyes lit up. “We both know cheesy is totally up my alley. Permission granted Teej.”

TJ took a deep breath before taking both of Cyrus’ hands in his. “This is the first time in a long time that I’ve felt truly like myself. Thanksgiving this year has felt completely different. These past 5 months have been the happiest I’ve ever been - I just - Cyrus I don’t even have words for how thankful I am. Thank you so much.”

Cyrus’ heart slammed against his rib cage. He had gotten slightly more accustomed to the raw vulnerability TJ now trusted him with, but it still never ceased to make his heart race. The affection he felt for his boyfriend, coupled with the urge to always protect him, to always allow him to be his authentic self was nearly overwhelming. 

He looked at TJ, and scooted closer, his voice barely a whisper. “We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t been so incredibly brave...so thank you. You’ve been so good for me. I’m the same person I was before we started dating...but somehow more me? Does that make sense? I’m so thankful for you too Teej.”

TJ’s gaze was on him again, his expression indecipherable. Suddenly he squeezed Cyrus’ hands and spoke softly. “Can I try something?” His gaze flicked down to Cyrus’ lips. 

They had shared more kisses than he could count at this point, but regardless, the look on TJ’s face made Cyrus nervous and simultaneously very eager for whatever was coming next. 

He nodded silently, not trusting his voice. 

TJ leaned forward and captured Cyrus’ lips with his own in what was probably the softest, sweetest most intimate kiss they had shared thus far. TJ’s lips were incredibly soft pressed against his own, and tasted faintly of pumpkin pie mixed with mint chapstick. A heady, dazed feeling was starting to overtake Cyrus as their lips met again and again in perfect synchronization. And then suddenly the sensation changed, and he felt the gentle push of TJ’s tongue against his lips. The feeling was dizzying, and though they’d never done this before, somehow Cyrus managed to not completely short-circuit. 

He opened his mouth just enough to allow TJ entrance, and marveled at how soft and gentle the whole experience felt. He tentatively reciprocated, gliding his own tongue softly against the blonde’s, mapping and memorizing his mouth with each small movement. Electricity was coursing through him and he felt like he was falling.

They continued kissing softly, pulse pounding in Cyrus’ ears until TJ gently nipped his lower lip and pulled away enough to rest his forehead against Cyrus’. 

Cyrus was panting softly, trying to regain his composure. “Wow,” was all he managed to say, too overcome with emotion to say more. 

“Wow is right. It was definitely time. I can’t believe it took me almost 5 months to do that.” TJ was flushed, his eyes dancing with happiness. 

“Are we moving too slow for you?” Cyrus asked, suddenly worried that he was holding them back. 

“What?! No!” TJ turned to him. “Cyrus, it took two months before I was ready to be public about our relationship with anybody but our friends. You had to help me sort through a whole lot of complex emotions before I was comfortable enough to even come out to my parents. I’m perfectly happy with everything exactly as it is. I might have been thinking about kissing you like that for awhile, but it doesn’t mean I was ready. I did it tonight because it finally felt right.”

Cyrus placed a hand on TJ’s knee. “Look at how in touch you are with your feelings. It’s crazy to me that you were able to articulate that so well!” 

TJ shrugged. “You’re the only person I can talk to like this.”

Cyrus laughed, and pulled himself close to TJ, desperately wanting to kiss him again. He whispered against TJ’s cheek. “I think you’ve said that before.”

TJ turned ever so slightly so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. “Yeah, I have. I really wanted to kiss you when I said it to you then too.” And then TJ was kissing Cyrus again and all rational thought vacated his brain.

When they pulled away to breathe Cyrus looked at his watch regretfully. “I should probably get home, I don’t think my mom expected me to be gone this long.”

“Are you sure you’re good walking? I’ll walk with you if you want?”

“I’m okay, it’s like less than 5 minutes. But...you can promise me a good night call before you go to sleep,” Cyrus replied, eyes twinkling. 

“I think I can manage that,” TJ murmured as he kissed Cyrus on the forehead. “Happy Thanksgiving Cy,” he whispered. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Teej.”

Cyrus reluctantly stood and made his way down the steps, turning to look at TJ once more as he reached the sidewalk. “Bye Babe,” Cyrus called playfully.

TJ shook his head and began to laugh. 

Cyrus continued down the street towards home, feeling warm and at peace. Thanksgiving might be his new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments always welcome :)


End file.
